Hyde and Seek is a Dangerous Game
by GirlInTheBlueHoodie
Summary: Hide and seek can seem like a simple and fun enough game... but of course, it all depends on who you're playing with... OC main character, potentially eventual OCx? pairing? T rating for possible gore/violence/swears
1. Hello Again, Arkham

**Hello again lovely readers!**

**So the following is the Prologue to a new Batman Fanfic I've been toying with. Just an advance warning: I'm only gonna upload the first couple chapters in one go, for now, and see what kind of reaction I get to it. If you seem to like it then more will follow - but it may not be for some time, because I kinda want to focus on 'Closer to Danger, Further from Harm' for a little while, as I feel bad for not uploading new chapters for that very often. If you are someone who reads that and doesn't like the waiting then I am so sorry, please forgive me! If you've never heard of it, it's my first Batman Fanfic, currently ongoing, and if you wanna check it out I'd be flattered!**

**So again, couple chapters in one go for now, see how it does, then more at an unconfirmed later date. I'm so sorry I can't be more precise and punctual with these, but essentially, life is hectic and messy and I don't want to set upload deadlines I can't meet, then it'll feel even more like I'm letting you guys down!**

**Anyway, here it goes, see what you think. Hope you like it!**

**Blue xx**

* * *

Prologue – Hello Again, Arkham

Emmeline

I sat in the corner, defiantly ignoring the blue-grey jumpsuit that lay folded on the bed. The Arkham logo seemed to stare at me accusingly, but I shrugged it off, instead occupying my attention with removing clumps of melting snow from my hair.

"Well," I announced to no-one in particular. "That could've gone better."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's only very short, but in my defence; one, it IS a prologue, and two, there's more available, if not now then very very soon xx**


	2. What's Up Doc?

**Here you are! Told you it'd be here pretty damn quick!**

**Bit longer this time :)**

**Blue xx**

* * *

Chapter One – What's Up, Doc?

Emmeline

"Hey there, Doc Reed, how ya doing?" I asked cheerfully as I waltzed into the clean white room.

"Sit down, please," came the sharp reply.

"Ooh, that bad a breakup, huh? Bless you hun."

Dr Reed looked up quickly, a strange combination of anger, surprise and hurt in her grey eyes.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered unconvincingly, hurriedly turning her gaze back to her notes. Unfortunately, her neatly cut hair did nothing to hide the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Ouch. Recent too. Sorry Doc, shouldn't have brought it up. My bad."

The doctor blinked rapidly a few times, and glanced back up again.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Several clues, really," I explained. "First; new perfume, haircut and wardrobe choices. Nice heels, by the way. Anyway, that suggests trying for a fresh start, with a new image. Typical after a breakup. Second; you ain't wearing that necklace with the pretty sapphire pendant, which I expressly remember you saying he gave to you. Plus, not a speck of green on you, which you always wore before because it was his favourite colour. Therefore, I conclude a breakup. And judging by the sharp tone and angry eyes, I'd say it's pretty plausible he cheated."

There was a moment of rather awkward silence following my analysis, during which Dr Reed shuffled uncomfortably.

"That... would be true," she replied eventually. She sighed, removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "You know what, never mind. This can wait."

My eyebrows shot up in perfect synchronisation with those of the guard stationed by the door.

"Are you saying I get out of session early?"

"Yes, Emmeline, I am. It seems you've hardly changed since your last time here, although I can't say anything about-" she paused, and shook her head. "Never mind. Quite frankly, I think it's best if you just go straight into therapy. Now go."

The guard strode over and hauled me up off the chair by my arms, which I decided to let pass just this once. As he was walking me out the door, I turned to the doctor, who was rubbing her temples with her newly-manicured hands.

"Don't get me wrong here, the new look is great on you, but you looked tired, Doc. You shouldn't be here. Take a couple days personal leave; go for coffee with your friends or something. Look after yourself, huh?"

Dr Reed stared at me a little in surprise, and then smiled weakly.

"Might just do that," she murmured quietly to herself, as I was led from the interrogation room.

On the walk back to my little cell, I became aware that the guard was watching me suspiciously. I tried to ignore it, but the irritating sensation of being watched was difficult to shake. Eventually I turned to him.

"Look, Officer... Henries," I began, clocking his name tag. "Just because I'm in Arkham don't mean I can't give a damn about people. The Doc works hard looking after us inmates, she needs to start looking after herself as well. Besides, it ain't me that's the problem, remember?"

The guard twitched away a little, uneasy, and kept his eyes dead straight ahead the rest of the way back to my cell, where he shoved me ungallantly through the door and locked it behind me. I smiled wryly and shook my head at him through the glass, before casting my eyes absentmindedly around the dingy little space. _Home sweet home_, I smirked.

* * *

**So... any comments? One more chapter available ASAP but still, any thoughts you have now, every review makes me smile (unless you don't like it, in which case, it makes me think of how to rectify the problem :P)**

**Thank you again to everyone who's read this, it means a lot :D**


	3. Read All About It!

**Here's the final instalment of this creation's trial run!**

**Thanks for your attention (and your patience!)**

**Blue xx**

* * *

Chapter Two – Read All About It!

Gotham Times, Aug-Oct '09

"...Following last week's breakout at Arkham Asylum, Gotham has suffered from wave after wave of crime, as our city's most infamous Rogues are once again free to wreak havoc. The likes of Two-Face, the Joker, Scarecrow, the Riddler, Bane, Zsasz, Poison Ivy and Catwoman are targeting innocent citizens increasingly frequently to the point that nobody feels safe on the streets, and instead are choosing to barricade themselves in their homes..."

"...In the midst of the chaos flooding Gotham, as the GCPD and our own Dark Knight are fighting to round up the remainder of Arkham's escapees, has a new super-criminal emerged from the woodwork? Police are investigating several brutal murders that bear the calling-card of a so-far unknown villain.

In the past five days alone, three bodies have turned up – all males that GCPD have identified as suspected members of the gang responsible for last month's horrific and devastating attack on a prevalent women's shelter, that left sixteen dead and nine more seriously injured. Post-mortem examinations revealed that all three men were tortured extensively before being poisoned and shot in the head. Each victim was also found with the words 'there is no hiding from the devil' carved into the flesh of their backs.

This horrifying pattern is quickly being recognised as the trademark of a new Gotham villain, who police believe may be targeting those responsible for the attack on the women's shelter..."

"...Upon the capture of the Joker and Harley Quinn, the last of the Gotham Rogues left in Gotham following the Arkham Asylum breakout last month, GCPD attention has been redirected to focus on what is believed to be a new and highly dangerous criminal running loose in Gotham City.

Since our first mention of this horrific killer last week, another four bodies have been found showing the same trademark torture and carved message..."

"...A new lead has recently come to light that may help the GCPD track down Gotham's latest threat, in the form of a witness.

Last night Police Commissioner Jim Gordon revealed that a survivor of the criminal's latest attack has come forward. The man, who cannot be named here, is currently recovering in hospital after escaping the clutches of this malicious killer. Following is a transcript of part of the witness statement that has been released to us:

_It was horrific; this creature came out of nowhere and attacked me with a knife, slicing at me in some kind of frenzy. For a moment I couldn't do anything from the shock and the pain but then I reached for my cell to call for help and the... thing vanished. After a couple of seconds it appeared again, but it was strange because it was calmer, just holding the knife but not attacking. And I saw its face – it was a woman, with dark hair. It must have been the same person because they had the same clothes and the knife, but they just came towards me. The woman, she had a syringe of something, I don't know what, but I yelled and I heard someone running towards me. Then they just vanished._

This description may possibly lead the GCPD to finding the person, or persons, that are responsible for what has been dubbed as 'the Jekyll and Hyde murders'..."

"...The culprit behind the Jekyll and Hyde murders has been apprehended! Last night the GCPD transferred Gotham citizen Emmeline Stevenson, who it has been revealed has formerly been detained in Arkham following assault charges, back to the Asylum to undergo treatment for what psychologists have determined to be 'a severe case of multiple-personality disorder, one in which the alternate personality has extremely violent tendencies and a warped sense of justice and morality'..."

* * *

**So, there you have it! What did you all think? Please do let me know because A: I need to know if continuing this is a worthwhile endeavour, and B: If there's something lacking or not-quite-right, I want to know so I can fix it to the best of my ability!**

**Just to prove you have read this to the end, I'm going to copy a little idea from my friend RainySunnyEnding (if you don't know of her, she's really good. A different fandom to this, admittedly, but still damn good at what she writes!)**

**If you have read this far, please include the code-phrase (I feel so cool saying that!) 'JayneCobbsHat' into your review. Of course, virtual choc-chip cookies to all those who review anyway, but if you get the reference... I tip my hat to you good sir! (or madam!)**

**Until the next time! xx**


	4. Hello, My Name's Emmeline

**Hello again!**

**So maybe I didn't get quite the response I was hoping for with this, but I have been finding it very fun to write, hence it's continuation. I'll probably be running this alongside 'Closer to Danger, Further from Harm' now, with the same sporadic updates you've all come to hate me for :) (so sorry guys)**

**Anyway - Enjoy!**

**Blue xx**

* * *

Chapter Three – Hello, My Name's Emmeline... And I Kill People

Emmeline

I was woken up rather too abruptly by a familiar guard hitting the glass wall of my cell.

"Get up, Stevenson," he ordered gruffly, scowling. I was annoyed at having been woken, and Officer Vox was something of an enemy of mine. In order to wind him up, I adopted a falsely cheerful smile and breezy voice.

"Good morning, Officer, how are you today?"

"None of your business. Now shut it. You're being transferred."

"Transferred? Ooh goody! Where are we going?" I asked sarcastically, although admittedly I was curious. This hadn't been mentioned before.

"You'll see when you get there. Now move!" Vox spat, shoving me in the back.

I stumbled, then regained my composure and began walking, purposely taking my own sweet time and skipping a little now and again. I could sense Vox becoming gradually more and more infuriated with each happy gesture, and my smile grew wider.

It didn't hurt to be polite and co-operative with the staff at Arkham, I knew that, but there were a handful of people I simply could not stand. Officer Vox was one of them.

During my first, short stay at the asylum, he had gone out of his way to make me as miserable as possible, and I was far from ready to forgive and forget. My ability to hold a grudge for a very long time was a trait I was proud of.

Upon discovering Vox became incredibly ticked off when I started humming to myself, I decided to push him even further by singing; I'd been told my voice wasn't so bad, so I made it as upbeat and enthusiastic as I could.

_"...They're coming to take me away, ha-ha! They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-ha! To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats, and they're coming to take me away! Ha-haaa!"_

"Will you shut you god damn mouth, you murdering scum!" Vox exclaimed, slamming the butt of his gun roughly into my back. "For Christ's sake, be quiet. Might as well settle in, this is gonna be your home for a while."

He grinned maliciously, sweeping his arm round in a gesture that drew my attention to the surrounding wing of the asylum. There was nothing in particular that stood out about the appearance of the cells, but the inmates were all too familiar.

My eyes darted rapidly from one figure to another, taking in odd little details as I went. Violet-rimmed glasses framing green eyes. Hooked nose and a sneer. Thin frame and ice blue stare. Frayed purple suit with makeup stains. Blonde hair tied up in bunches. Half-blackened suit and charred skin. Pale, green-tinged face framed with wavy red hair. Bare, muscular torso and features hidden by a metal mask. Tall green hat and fingerless gloves. Tight black jumpsuit and a confident smirk.

"Congrats on the promotion, Stevenson. You're officially a Gotham Rogue now," Vox sniggered sarcastically, shoving me into one of the few empty cells. He then strolled happily from the asylum wing, cackling to himself as he did so.

"Hello then," began a rough, drawling voice from across the room. My head snapped up and I found myself looking at the faded makeup and distorted grin of the Clown Prince of Crime. "You must be the new recruit everyone's heard about."

"Yep, that'd be me," I replied cheerily, not letting my intimidation show through.

There seemed to be a general reaction of surprise amongst the inmates, although whether it was to my tone or my British accent I couldn't be sure.

"She seems nice, don't she Mistah J?" Harley Quinn exclaimed in a bubbly voice. "Hey, I think I heard about ya in the news! You're that Jekyll an' Hyde killer ain't ya?"

"It would appear that's my nickname, yeah," I replied cautiously, allowing myself a small smile at the brief glances of respect from the Rogues.

"I suppose we need no introduction?" enquired the Riddler, grinning arrogantly as he leant against the wall of his cell.

"Depends," I said, gaining confidence. "Most of you lot have more than one name. So who am I calling by real names and who prefers persona titles?"

"Indeed!" the Riddler laughed at my response. "Edward Nigma, at your service. I would offer to shake your hand, were it possible, but under the circumstances..."

I smiled as he gestured, irritated, at the cell doors. His greeting triggered a series of introductions from the rest of the Gotham Rogues.

"Joker will be just fine."

"Call me Harley, everyone does."

"Jervis Tetch... a pleasure..."

"Bane."

"Just Ivy'll do."

"Harvey Dent."

"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, or just Penguin, if you'd rather."

"Selina Kyle, honey."

"Dr Jonathan Crane. Although may I point out that Scarecrow is not a pseudonym, rather a different person entirely. He merely... borrows my mind, from time to time."

I smiled slightly at Dr Crane's words, understanding exactly what he meant.

"I know the feeling, trust me," I replied, receiving a quizzical look. "I'll explain that at a later date, maybe. In the meantime, I probably oughta introduce myself properly. Hi everyone, my name's Emmeline... And I kill people."

I was rewarded with a scattering of dark laughter for my twisted AA meeting approach, which was abruptly cut off by a loud, tinny bell sounding from the corridor.

Poison Ivy sighed, looking bored and disinterested.

"Fantastic," she sneered. "More time stuck by myself while you have recreation."

"Great!" the Riddler responded, far more cheerful. "Now we can have a proper meet and greet!"

* * *

**Yay Rogues!**

**Honestly, I love writing the Rogues in, even if it's only a little bit here and there for now. But I promise some larger, more key-role-ish appearances from these guys in future - They have such brilliantly diverse personalities!**

**Thanks for reading this, and to prove you've read to the end, another of those 'stick-a-codephrase-in-the-review' things!**

**This chapter's codephrase is 'QueenOfNewYorkCity' - bonus imaginary cookies to anyone who can guess the reference (clue: 'tis from a seasonal song)**

**Also, if anyone's wondering, the snippet of song Emmeline sings is from 'They're Coming To Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa!' by Napoleon XIV. I felt it was appropriate :)**


	5. Doesn't Play Well With Others

**So hey! Turns out I'm really rubbish at uploading things regularly (who knew, right?). Sincerest apologies, lovely people!**

**Thanks for putting up with this, I owe you all a debt of gratitude.**

**So for the time being, here you are!**

**Blue xx**

* * *

Chapter Four – Doesn't Play Well With Others

Emmeline

It turned out that the Rogues had recreation time in a whole different section of Arkham to the rest of the inmates. On account of the driving snow outside, the group of us were shepherded into a large room intended for group therapy purposes, and was therefore dotted with comfy-looking armchairs and two-seaters in shades of warm red and cool blue.

"I call the chaise-longue!" Catwoman announced smugly, and before anyone could disagree with her, she had cart-wheeled over and settled down on it.

"Damn it," muttered the Riddler under his breath. "She gets that every time."

"I just can't believe they let you... I mean, us... all in here together, no manacles or nothing," I commented, my mind awkwardly factoring me into the Rogues Gallery.

"There are guards over at the door, y'know. They ain't _entirely_ stupid in 'ere," muttered a dry, English accent from behind me.

I spun round and found myself looking into the sour, ageing face of the Penguin, features distorted by the broken bottle end lodged in the soft flesh around his eye.

"Still, it's nice to 'ave someone else in 'ere from the 'omeland," he continued, his cockney accent making the 'h' sounds drop from his words. "Whereabouts in England are you from then, exactly, eh?"

"I grew up near Lincoln way, but my Mam was from Ireland originally," I replied, smiling as Penguin nodded in recognition. The Riddler, on the other hand, merely stood to one side, nonplussed.

"Well, nice talkin' to you, but I gotta go see if one of them guards ain't got a cigar I can 'ave," Penguin announced, offering his hand politely. I shook it once, and he turned and strolled over the guards stationed at the door. The Riddler harrumphed from behind me, and I turned my head to look at him. He seemed vaguely surprised, which I imagine was a rather unusual occurrence for him.

"I don't think I've ever seen old Cobblepot get on with anyone that well first time round. No sarcasm, no insults, and no death-threats – how do you do it?" he enquired.

"Not a clue," I grinned. "Maybe it's just hearing a familiar British accent? Who knows?"

The Riddler looked sceptical. He had barely opened his mouth, no doubt to ask me yet another questions, when Harley Quinn bounded up to me, wide smile plastered on her face and her bunches swinging wildly from side to side.

"Heya, Miss Jekyll an' Hyde! Is it okay for me tah borrow her for a minute Edward sweetie? Only Mistah J wants to speak with her and he don't want ya listenin' in."

"That's fine, Harley," I replied before the Riddler – Edward – had a chance to cut in. "Oh, and my name's Emmeline, if that's easier."

"I think I'm gonna call ya 'Em', if that ain't gonna bother ya," she grinned, then took a surprisingly firm hold of my arm and dragged me over to the Joker, who was sitting quietly in an armchair, tucked away in a corner.

"Ah, Miss... Stevenson, was it? It appears the Riddler is set on making you his new toy... Hardly surprising, pretty girl that you are," Joker drawled, and Harley assumed a jealous-looking pout. He noticed, and let out a little chuckle. "Oh, don't worry, Harls, she's nothing on you! Now, be a dear and go talk to Selina for a while, hmm? She's looking about ready to pounce on someone!"

"Sure thing, puddin'!" Harley smiled sweetly, planting a kiss on Joker's cheek and skipping over to an un-amused Catwoman.

"Good," Joker mused as soon as she was out of earshot. "That's one annoyance out of the way. Now, where was-"

"Don't do that." My interruption was sharp, cutting. "You keep treating her like that, one day she'll stop running round after you. Just because you're a criminal doesn't mean you've gotta be an arse too."

In a second, the Joker had jumped up from his armchair and was standing so close that I could see where his makeup had run in the lines around his eyes. The room had descended into quiet, and the guards at the door appeared agitated. My heart rate had quickened, and my vision was becoming sharper, but tinged with red. _Oh crap_, I thought. _Not now, please not now_.

"Now, you see, I don't care about her feelings, little lady. Or yours for that matter. So I suggest you stop telling me what to do, hmm?"

_My arm reached out and I grabbed the ruffian by the scruff of his collar, aiming my finger between his eyes as a pointed threat._

_ "And I would suggest that you begin to take far greater care not to infuriate me, lest I decide your already distorted appearance would be improved by the gouging out of your eyes, if you catch my meaning."_

_My voice evidently confused the green-haired villain, its tone far sharper and better enunciated than previously. The criminal looked set to make some form of reply to my threat, and his expression revealed him to be unfazed by my words, so I felt further reinforcement of my dislike for him was required._

_The blow to his jaw came quite unexpectedly, and I released his collar as he stumbled and fell to the floor, reminiscent of a marionette with its strings cut._

_ "Restrain her! For God's sake, do it fast, Nora's coming back!" Doctor Reed's cry came from the corridor as she ran in from the observation room._

_I sighed as the guards stepped forward and the power of the taser gun jolted through my core, and I collapsed soundlessly._

When I came to, I was back in my cell, restraints holding me securely to the bed. I tried to move and the leather straps cut into my wrists sharply. Perhaps a little _too_ secure.

"Hello? Anyone out there gonna be kind enough to _let me outta this damn thing?!" _I called, irritated.

Dr Reed appeared in the corner of my eye, safely on the other side of the glass.

"Emmeline?" she enquired cautiously.

"The one and only!" I replied cheerily, before switching back to my aggravated tone. "But if I don't get free of this stupid thing soon I can't guarantee anything!"

That was enough to rouse the guards into action. I was quickly released from my bonds and I stood up slowly, unsteady on my feet. I winced as I rubbed the sores on my wrists where the straps had pulled at the skin. My eyes scanned the group of guards, taking in the nervous expressions, and the muscles tensed to stun me into oblivion at the slightest sign of trouble. Then I clocked Dr Reed, who was looking at me sheepishly; her face seemed almost apologetic.

"What on earth were the restraints for?" I demanded. "You know from experience that any kind of unconsciousness is enough to send her away! The taser did the trick as soon as it struck, you knew that!"

"I was under orders from Warden Sharp, Emmeline," Dr Reed replied, and some my irritation was immediately redirected at the pudgy Warden of Arkham. I scowled to myself as the doctor continued.

"He thought that your... other side may have become stronger since you were last here. I mean, he _does_ have a point, Emmeline. Last time you were here for minor assault, not multiple homicides!"

That stopped my anger right in its tracks. I'd never considered the possibility that she was becoming stronger.

When it became apparent I was lost in my thoughts, Dr Reed and the guards vacated the wing. No sooner had the metal doors shut us in, than the rest of the Rogues Gallery turned as one to stare at me.

"So, it looks as though Miss Emmeline here has her own little Scarecrow," Dr Crane smirked, leaning against the wall of his cell.

"So it would seem," I replied, my half-smile failing to hide the bitterness in my voice. I glanced across at the Joker, who was sitting on his bed nursing a bruised jaw. "The person who hit you is called Nora," I explained. "She doesn't play well with others."

* * *

**Well, a little taste of Emmeline's alter ego there for you!**

**Thoughts? And the review code-phrase for this chapter is... 'ImagineDragons.' If you know who they are, bonus points to you!**


End file.
